All the Right Friends
by ox-IceWolf-xo
Summary: When Horo and Yoh's jobs are put under threat, they must stop Hao Asakura's gang in order to save them. But the two clueless guys have no idea where to start, who will they turn to? And what will happen along the way?


**Summary**: Horo and Yoh were set on the impossible mission of taking down the notrious Hao Asakura's gang "The Spirit of Fire," but the pair aren't exaclty the brightest sparks in the box, so who will they turn to find help to stop them? Will they be able to find Hao before they lose their jobs?

**Warning**: In future chapters it will contrain Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King, this is just a fan made story.

**

* * *

**

Meet Horo Usui, the twenty-three year old police officer. With a thirst for action, the young man thought this job was everything he ever dreamed of. He was never seen without his trusty partner and best friend, Yoh Asakura. The two had been together through school, and now they were living the same career, as partners. The job couldn't get much better. The pair believed that they were making a difference in the city, which made them feel better about themselves.

The infamous duo would usually be found in stake out, up one of the alley-ways out of sight from the "suspect's" eye. Their vehicle would usually be littered with burger wrappers and doughnut boxes. With that aside, they had a short list of success stories which they held proudly on these stake-outs, it consisted of: Stopping vandalism, stopping muggings, and charging people for being drunk and disorderly. They were yet to crack bigger cases such as murders and serial cases, but in their defence they'd argue the work they were doing will help in the future.

xxxx

"Just another day in the office," the blunette said casually as he helped himself to one of the doughnuts that were sitting ever so temptingly on the desk.

The Asakura shrugged in return, whilst slouching back in his seat, "It's better than going out on that fitness training again," The boy rubbed his side as he relived the memory, "My muscles still hurt."

Horo chuckled at his friend. Yoh truly was lazy, but truth be told Horo was no better. It was shocking that he pair of them even got into the police force, but they both shared the same dream, they both wanted to change the world – something they both had in common since they were young.

They shared an office with their colleagues. Most of them were already hard at work with the large paper work, which were piled sky high on the desks. However, Yoh and Horo's methods of busting through the paper work were a little different from the rest of them. Horo flicked through some paper, and started to pile some in front of Yoh, "Dump of keep?"

"This one?" Yoh scanned the paper, and scrunched it up, "Dump." He tossed the ball of paper, and it hit directly into the bin, "Woo! Score!" The brunette cheered to himself, with his arms held up high.

Horo laughed but his attention was drawn over to the door, as two other colleagues walked into the room, "Alright, we did it again!" exclaimed the African American as his partner followed closely behind him, "Another success story."

"Naturally, the evidence all pointed towards Big Guy Bill Burton," the British boy replied with a nod. Soon the two were encircled by the rest of their colleagues, all eager to listen to another one of their success stories.

They pair were known as the hardy Chocolove McDaniel and British Lyserg Diethel. They were the two most successful crime fighters in all of Tokyo. They had managed to capture and imprisons many of the notorious Hao Asakura's lackeys'. Their job was high-risk, dangerous and exciting. Many believed their success was down to Lyserg's excellent detective work, others say it was all Chocolove's muscle. Which ever way the argument went, they were a team not to be messed with.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Yoh said cheerfully, after listening so intently to the graphic, action packed story, "You guys really are making a difference!" The remark earned a grumble of jealousy from his partner, but Lyserg beamed a flashy white smile. One which would be ready for yet another journalist interview.

"It's easy Yoh, when you follow the leads properly."

"Tch, we could do it. We just like to keep a low profile. Unlike you two," Horo grumbled, and frowned at Lyserg's comment.

"Is that a hint of jealousy, I hear there Horo Horo?" Chocolove laughed as he patted the Ainu hard on the back, making him stumble forward a couple of steps, which earned another grumble from Horo.

"No, we do get crimes stopped. Just the other day we found a youth spray painting a wall!" Yoh protested in defence of his partner.

"God Yoh…" Horo heaved out a sigh, the Asakura really wasn't' helping their situation.

"Break it up ladies!" Everyone immediately fell silent, and turned their attention to the front of the room. A small, lean, blonde woman stood with her arms folded across her chest. Her dark eyes focused on the crowd in front of her. She took a step towards them, at each step her subordinates to one nervous step back. Although the woman was much smaller in comparison to the rest of the men I the room, her aura was threatening, and the boys knew she wasn't a woman to be messed with.

She was Anna Kyoyama, the head of department, the puppet master to everyone below her. No-one disobeyed her, no-one back chatted her, her word was law.

"I have no room for slackers," The blonde continued, fixing a glare upon Yoh and Horo. "I want the Spirit of fire to be taken down immediately; they are still at large in the city." Yoh gulped nervously as he diverted his eyes away from the glare, and moved back but accidently tripped over Horo's foot knocking them both to the ground.

"Ow, Yoh!" Horo cried out, and shoved the Asakura off himself.

"I'm sorry," He sheepishly smiled, but the smile soon faded when he noticed a dark shadow loom over him. His eyes slowly cast upwards to find a very pissed off Anna. Her eyes were practically burning with rage, wither her hands poised on her hips adding to the threatening stance.

"What did I just say?" She hissed. The brunette quickly sprung to his feet with his hands held up in front of himself in a defensive manner.

"I-it was an accident An-uh, I mean… Ma'am!" The boy stuttered, his eyes clenched shut in fear.

"I said I have no time for slackers!" The blonde grabbed a hold of Yoh's shirt by the collar, pulling him off his feet slightly, before grabbing a hold of Horo's also. The boy's eyes widened with a mix of shock and fear, before they felt themselves being thrown towards the door," If you don't bring down the Spirit of Fire by the end of the week… you can kiss goodbye to your jobs!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Yoh cried out as he grabbed a hold of Horo's arm and hurried out the door. He panted as he quickly walked down the corridor with Horo by his side, "We're sooo dead!"

"This is your entire fault!"

"My fault? Don't blame this all on me, we have to work together. We're partners!"

"But that doesn't mean you can piss off Anna!"

"Shh… She might still be able to hear you."

"Hardly."

The pair quickly jumped into their patrol car, Yoh on the passengers' side, whilst Horo took control of the wheel. They cruised down the backstreets of Tokyo. Horo was trying to keep his eyes peeled to find any of Hao's men who might just be wandering around, by chance. However, they weren't so lucky.

Yoh let out a bored sigh, before cranking open one of the windows to let the cool breeze wash over his face, "You know Horo, we're never going to find anyone like this."

"Then what do you suggest?" Horo replied in a slightly agitated tone.

"I think we should… do a bit of detective work!" Yoh smiled widely.

"Where would we even start? We're not Lyserg."

"We just have to bend the rules a bit. Right," Yoh paused to think briefly, "I know, go to the Waterfront Bowling Ally."

Horo looked at his partner confused before shaking his head a little, "Okay, I hope you're right about this."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, this is my first story for fanfic, so please review just to let me know if it's going alright. Well thanks!**


End file.
